


falling for you

by majcrtom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcrtom/pseuds/majcrtom
Summary: Jack gets injured on a mission, and whilst he's stuck recovering Reader decides to keep him company.Jack finds himself with some unexpected feelings developing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> some Jack/Reader romance! a tumblr request for twisterfox12 which is waaaaaayyy overdue. sorry this took me so long but I really hope you enjoy it! <3

“Area clear!” D.Va called out. You stood from your cover, hoisting your weapon onto your back and huffing out a breath.

“Nice shooting, Hana.” You praised cheerily. She turned and smiled at you from inside her mech.

“You too, Y/N! Those guys never knew what was coming for them.” She replied and you chuckled.

‘ _Those guys’_ were Talon. More of them seemed to be popping up left right and centre every day. It was worrying, actually. Hanzo dropped down from where he’d been covering you on the rooftops, almost silent as he landed.

“Doesn’t look like there’s any more of them.” He said, in his usual blunt manner. You turned and offered him a friendly smile.

“Thanks for the help back there, I’d wager you saved my life more than once.” You said. He gave you a nod in response which, from Hanzo, was like getting an emotional embrace.

“Where’s 76?” Mercy asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

“I thought he was up with Hana.” You replied, brow creasing, turning to Hana for confirmation.

“I…thought he was back there with you?” she said unsurely. You sighed in frustration. For a guy that hounded on about staying together and working as a team, he sure as hell liked to go off on his own a lot.

“He’s right here.” A gruff voice came from the exit to the building where the Talon agents had been held up and Jack came trudging out, pulse rifle hanging by his side. You sighed in relief that he was in one piece. As he approached you, Mercy stepped forward and folded her arms across her chest, frowning up at him.

“What have I told you about going off on your own?” Mercy said sternly. He stopped in his tracks.

“Hey Doc, I’m a big boy, I can take care of my- _nnghh!”_

He tried to take another step forward, but his left leg visibly buckled under him.

You reacted first, jumping to his side when he fell to the floor, hooking an arm under his in an attempt to pull him up (to no avail). “What the hell happened?”

“It’s…nothing, I’m fine.” He said through clenched teeth, and tried to stand up again but just groaned and fell back onto you when a pain tore through his leg.

“Yeah, sure looks like you’re doing just fine.” You said with a sarcastic tone, though largely it was to hide your concern for him. Mercy was by his side in an instant, already examining his leg.

“Is it bad?” You asked, sounding more worried than you’d have liked.

“No wonder he can’t walk on it, looks like a stray bullet.” Mercy concluded. “I can’t do much here, we’ll need to get him back to the carrier.” You nodded, and Jack just grunted – you weren’t sure if it was in agreement or pain.

Hanzo helped you carry him back to the helicarrier where Mercy was able to begin looking over his injuries.  
The journey back to base felt _long_ , and you were beginning to feel the ache in your bones. Jack had tried to insist that he didn’t need the medical attention, that he was “just fine”, but when Angela had scolded him again he went quiet for the remainder of the journey.  
It was funny really, 76 was this big, intimidating guy who _most_ people in their right mind were afraid of. And yet Mercy only had to slightly raise her voice and he’d shut up quicker than anything. Angela seemed to have that effect on people.

76 was the priority for medical attention once all of you were back on base, since his injuries were most severe and he’d lost quite a lot of blood. The rest of the team was largely unharmed, save for a few bruises here and there.

“He’ll be okay?” You’d grabbed Mercy’s arm – a little harder than intended, actually. She gave you a reassuring pat on the shoulder and smiled.

“He always pulls through. He’s a tough one.” She replied. You nodded. “Though, it’s a bad injury. It’ll take a while to heal fully. Only so much I can do.”

 

* * *

 

It was almost 24 hours later when you were finally able to go see him. You’d really tried to stay awake but you were so exhausted that you were falling asleep wherever you found yourself so Angela had sent you to bed without giving you the chance to argue.

You opened the door quietly, just in case he was asleep, and stepped inside. Looking across to the bed, however, you found him looking over at you.

“You look awful.” He said simply.

You immediately stopped trying to be quiet and rolled your eyes, letting the door shut behind you.

“You don’t look too peachy yourself.” You replied dryly, crossing the room to drop down into the chair next to the bed. It was weird, seeing someone like Jack stuck in a hospital bed. It didn’t suit him one bit. You met his questioning gaze but found yourself unable to hold it, and shifted in your seat.

“Sorry, kid, I didn’t mean it like that.” He said, suddenly realising the unintentional and perhaps harsh way in which he’d spoken. You were surprised at his apology but actually laughed softly under your breath.

“You’re not wrong. I think I’ve looked better.” You reasoned, and managed a smile. There was silence for a moment or two before you spoke again.

“Dr. Ziegler told me the uh…damage.” You said regretfully, glancing at his bandaged leg which was elevated slightly off the bed.

Jack sighed. “Yeah. No missions until it’s fully healed. Which means I’m stuck in this jail cell for god knows how long.” He rumbled, making a disdainful, vague gesture towards the whole room.

“Come on, Jack. It’s not _that_ bad. You should be thankful it’s not worse than it is. The injury, I mean.” You said. He just grumbled.

You suddenly found yourself unable to look away from his face. He wore that damn visor almost everywhere, it was a little strange seeing him without it. You had seen his face a handful of times before, though. Once he’d decided he trusted you he’d removed it in your company and, needless to say, you’d been a little lost for words. He was rather unsuspectingly handsome, with those rugged features and that defined jawline. Not to mention his _eyes_ -

“Y/N?”

You were snapped out of your daydream at the sound of your name being called.

“Huh? Sorry…guess I’m still a bit out of it, didn’t get much sleep.” You laughed awkwardly, trying to hide the light blush that was covering your cheeks. Maybe he hadn’t noticed you staring.

“Something on my face?” he said, a playful hint in his voice, and your head darted up to see a faint smirk tugging at his lips.

“I-I…uh…” you felt your cheeks burning. “Hey, it’s not my fault you have a nice face.”

_…Did I really just say that? Out loud?!_

“I mean, uh – sorry…” you covered your face with your hands briefly, laughing nervously. You were worried maybe you’d made him uncomfortable with your unpredicted comment. But Jack just chuckled.

“Thanks. Nice to know I still have something going for me.” He said, sounding amused. You looked up at him and smiled.

Suddenly your phone was buzzing at you from your pocket and you pulled it out, muttering a curse under your breath.

“Oh, shit, I totally forgot I said I’d run some errands for Winston.” You said.

Jack raised his hands as if he was surrendering. “Don’t let me keep you.”

“Listen if it’s okay with you, maybe…um…maybe I can come back? Keep you company?” You suggested as you stood.

“Can’t promise I’ll be the _best_ company but sure.” He gave you what might have almost been a smile. It gave you butterflies, and you nearly shut the door on yourself as you left.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 3 hours later when you were finally done with everything for the day. You would have been done sooner but Hana asked for your help with something and you found yourself unable to say no to her.

It was getting towards the evening time when you approached Jack’s room, and you fixed your hair before clearing your throat and knocking gently at the door.

“Come in.” he said.

Jack pushed himself a little more upright when he saw you, and he tried to ignore the strange feeling he got when you smiled at him.

“Hope you weren’t too bored without me.” You joked, closing the door behind you and looking over at him. He was wearing track pants and a white t-shirt, and was sitting on top of the sheets rather than under them.  

“I’d love to say no but honestly this is killing me, being stuck in here.” He sighed, looking rather down and out.

“Well um…hey, I bought a movie.” You waved the box in front of you. “It’s one of my favourites, thought you might like something to do.”

Jack squinted a little to see the title. “Can’t say I’ve seen it. Or heard of it.”

He didn’t sound too enthused and your smile dropped. “Oh well, you don’t have to watch it, I don’t mind.”

“No, I –“ he sighed again. “Sorry. Being stuck in here isn’t exactly great for my mood. I’d be happy to have something to take my mind off this.” He gestured vaguely to his injured leg. “Thanks.”

You smiled again and moved across the room to slip the disc into the TV that was hung on the opposite wall. Once the movie was playing you settled into the chair situated next to the bed, facing the screen. You fidgeted a little – the chair wasn’t exactly the comfiest in the world, and you had a 2 hour movie to sit through.

“Would you just get up here?” Jack eventually huffed. You turned your head towards him and found him looking at you expectantly as he shifted across the bed a little. “Can’t concentrate on anything with you fidgeting like that.” He was gesturing to the empty space next to him.

 _“_ Oh, um…okay.” You said quietly.

You climbed onto the bed and settled next to him, though tried your best to keep a little distance between you so as not to make things uncomfortable. He stretched his arm out behind you – not actually touching, just resting on the pillows – but you were still very aware of it.

“Better?” he asked. You glanced up at him and nodded, folding your arms across your chest and trying to relax without feeling _awkward._

“Yeah, thanks.”

He shifted a little to get comfortable and then returned his attention to the screen. You were finding it a little harder to concentrate on the movie because you were too hung up on how close you were to 76. Your arm brushed against his a couple of times, and you could feel the warmth radiating off him. Every time you were actually beginning to concentrate on the movie Jack would shift where he was sat or cough or something so you were reminded that he was _right next to you._

About three quarters of the way through your eyes were starting to grow heavy, and you had to stifle a yawn or two. The long day was catching up with you.

Jack, who at this point was actually quite invested in the movie, suddenly felt something on his arm and when he turned his head he found that it was you. You had failed to keep yourself awake, despite your valiant efforts, and your head had fallen against his shoulder as you slept quite soundly. Jack raised an eyebrow and then chuckled softly.

When you woke later on it was quiet, and your brow furrowed as you blinked, slowly waking up from your impromptu nap. Suddenly you remembered where you were and realised what it was your head was leaning against and you scrambled into a sitting position, turning to see Jack looking at you. He was holding a book in one hand, which had clearly been well read due to the ragged cover.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I fell asleep didn’t I…” You rubbed your eyes and sighed.

“Sure did.” He said, hiding a smile as he placed the book on the table next to him. “Hope you don’t mind that I finished the movie without you.”

You opened your mouth to reply and then stopped, lifting your head to look at him again. “Wait, how long was I asleep for?”

“About an hour.” Jack replied nonchalantly.

 _‘I was asleep on him for an HOUR?!’_ you thought, and a blush rose to your cheeks.

“Clearly you need a good night’s sleep.” He continued. You laughed softly and ran a hand through your hair.

“Yeah…sorry, again.” You said sheepishly.

Jack just offered you a smile. “Usually I’m the one who falls asleep during a movie. Made for a nice change.”

God, he had a nice smile.

“Really though, you should get some proper rest.” He said, his voice holding something that might have resembled concern. By chance, you yawned again.

“Yeah.” You moved to stand up but stopped when you felt Jack’s hand on yours. You looked up to find soft blue eyes locked onto yours.

“Thanks, by the way. For keeping an old man company.”

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks at his words.

“Oh, you’re welcome.” You gave him a smile. “You were nice – _IT!_ It was nice!” You swiftly corrected yourself, face burning with embarrassment at your fumbled sentence. You quickly stood, so focused on not saying anything else idiotic that you didn’t notice the smile on Jack’s face.

“I uh, hope you feel better. Sorry again…for um…you know…” You said as you stood in the now open doorway, laughing awkwardly. “See you, Jack.” You met his gaze for a second.

“See you.” He replied. “Now go get some rest.”

You nodded, leaving the room. Jack sighed as the door closed with a click, dropping his head back against the wall.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret, Morrison.” He said to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the course of the next couple weeks, you spent a lot of time with Jack while he recovered. He seemed to enjoy your company – or at least he’d never told you otherwise. He eventually became much more comfortable when you were around, losing a bit of his gruff demeanour and even opening up to you a little about his past. Your fellow agents voiced their surprise at how the old soldier was with you. Ana even said she hadn’t seen him act this way with someone since his Strike Commander days, which certainly was a surprise to hear.

Jack had been trying to ignore the butterflies he got whenever he saw you. Whenever you laughed at one of his dumb jokes, or when you looked at him so intently when he spoke. He tried to ignore how he felt about you, but quite soon it became too much to hide from himself. He was worried you’d caught him staring a few too many times.

 _‘Y/N wouldn’t fall for a washed up old soldier like me.’_ He told himself, over and over, as he lay in bed at night willing himself to fall asleep.

The truth was, in fact, quite the opposite.

You’d fallen head over heels for Jack Morrison. You spent most of your waking hours thinking about him, and in fact your colleagues had had to snap you out of more than one daydream.

Weeks passed whilst Jack healed, and you tried to see him as often as you could. Towards the end he was getting fed up of still not being allowed on missions.

“I’m fine!” he’d insisted, but Angela had scolded him.

“Jack you’re not fully healed yet, you need a little more time before you go back out on missions again.”

He just grumbled, but he’d learned after years of working with her to follow her instructions. She knew what she was talking about.

When he was able to move around like normal, Angela finally gave him the all clear.

“That’s great!” you said with a grin when he’d pulled you to one side in a hallway and told you the good news. You were happy for him of course, but you also felt a pang of sadness in your gut. Him being injured had given you plenty of opportunities to see him, but now everything was back to normal. Would he even still want to spend time with you?

“Listen, I uh…” He cleared his throat and looked down, shuffling his feet awkwardly. “Thanks, for keeping me company the past couple weeks.”

You smiled.

“Oh, you’re welcome, Jack. Though really, no thanks needed.” You said.

“I wanted to say, Agent…I…that is-” he was being remarkably out of character as he seemed to stumble over his own words.  “I enjoyed spending time with you. And, well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to see each other more then, uh…” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not sure what to say. God, he was awful at this.

“Yes.”

Jack looked up at you suddenly.

“Yes?”

You laughed, and took his hands in yours.

“I’d like that a lot.”

You actually saw him blush slightly and he smiled, clearly a little surprised by your quick response. Part of you was screaming at yourself to just _admit_ to him how you really felt, how amazing he is, how you think about him constantly. But you were left speechless as his soft blue eyes burned into you. Feeling a wave of confidence wash over you, the sentences you’d been building in your mind were swept away as you suddenly closed the distance between the two of you and kissed him.

Jack froze for a moment, not sure what to do with himself. You panicked when he didn’t reciprocate, and stepped back, face red with embarrassment. Had you _completely_ misinterpreted the situation?

“Fuck, I-I’m sorry Jack, I didn’t-“

Jack quickly silenced you with another kiss, his hands cupping your face this time. Your eyes closed and you melted into him, your arms winding around his waist. He was slow and gentle as his lips moved against yours, thumb rubbing softly across your cheek.

“Geeze, finally!”

McCree’s southern drawl made you squeak in surprise and you pulled yourself away from Jack and spun around to see the cowboy leaning against a doorway chuckling. You had completely forgotten that you were, in fact, just standing in the hallway.

“I-uh-!” your face was burning.

“Been making bets on how long it’d take the two of ya’ to finally just admit it to each other. Looks like I lost.” He chuckled again, but he wasn’t making fun. He did look genuinely happy for you.

Jack shot him a look and McCree raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two in peace. Don’t have too much fun now, ya’ hear?” He winked at you before sauntering off in the other direction, a cloud of cigar smoke trailing behind him.

Jack’s hand taking hold of yours made you turn back to face him. He smiled at you, one hand moving to caress your cheek fondly. You blushed even harder, though you weren’t even sure that was possible.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He admitted.

“Oh, I think I might have an idea.” You grinned and he chuckled, pulling you in for a tight hug.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! :D
> 
> my tumblr: @spacecapes


End file.
